Within the Mist
by TheCorpMaster
Summary: The hunt is on for The Rake. Special agents Susan and Joseph are searching an underground warehouse for him. However, The Rake decides to fight back...


Part of The Corp./Creepy pasta crossover

Susan and Joseph trudged through the murky waters of the abandoned underground warehouse. Their had been reports of two monsters around here, who feast on anyone who unfortunately came too close to the entrance. They had already caught the dumber of the two, a naked, armless, grey creature called BOB by those who have seen him. The smarter of the two was still hiding within the warehouse.  
The creature was called The Rake. It was about 5 feet tall, was grey, and naked. It showed no specific gender(although people call it he), and, despite the fact it only spoke in growls, was very intelligent. One of his arms ended in five long claws, powerful enough to break concrete. It was last sighted at the entrance, feasting on a still-unidentified child. His classification was A.N.C.A.S.A.P.(Absolutely Nessecary Capture As Soon As Possible).  
They had checked every room on the first, second, and third floor. They were on the fourth floor. The water went up halfway to their shins, and reeked of garbage. Pieces of wood fell from the ceiling. There were lights on the ceiling, giving off light, but they were so dim, Susan and Joseph had their night-vision glasses on. They walked slowly, as to not alert The Rake of their presence.  
As they turned a corner, Joseph suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He grabbed Susan's shoulder and whispered,"Ammonia & Hydrogen chloride." He pointed down the hallway. In the distance, there was a white mist in the air. Susan nodded her head in understanding, before they both pushed a button placed on their neck-guards. Within a moment, an almost force-field like gas mask covered their faces. With that, they walked slowly into the mist.  
The water that was within the gas was much darker than the water outside, from light-brown to an almost black color. There were many doors here, but even The Rake wouldn't stay in here for very long. They walked directly in the center, just in case it was here, hiding. Slowly, they made their way to the end of the hallway. Just as the fog started to clear up, and the end of the hallway was in sight, something fell in front of them so suddenly, that Susan pulled out her pistol before she knew what had fallen down.  
The majority of it was crates and boxes. However, one thing stood out to them. The object that had fallen closest to them was a coffin. It was rectangular, and seemed to be latched. It fell in a slow-motion way. They focused on the coffin, waiting for it to sink into the water.  
Suddenly, the door beside them exploded, sending pieces of wood and splinters everywhere. One such piece of wood hit Susan's shoulder, causing her to drop her gun and fall into the water. Just as she submerged, a grey creature jumped out from the doorway. It was The Rake. He jumped on Joseph, threw him against the wall, and sunk it's teeth into his neck.  
Blood spewed from his throat, spilling in the water, making it turn a dark red. Joseph started screaming in pain, but was quickly silenced by the blood he was regurgitating from his mouth. Had he not had his neck guard, he would have been dead already. At this moment, Susan reappeared from the water. Seeing what was happening, she franticly reached into the water, hoping to find her gun, or anything that could help her save Joseph. Almost instantly, her fingers found a large chunk of wood. She held it tightly and charged at The Rake. He turned his head and let out a foul-sounding screech, right before she swung the wood at it's face.  
The wood broke as it hit The Rake, but it was enough to throw him off Joseph. Joseph slid down the wall, the water rising up to his chest. The Rake watched and waited, while Susan pulled out the knife in Joseph's leg sheath. When she pulled out the knife, she moved to the other side of the hallway, and made direct eye contact with The Rake. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, each daring the other to attack first.  
The Rake made the first move. It dived underwater, hidden from view, but it made one crucial mistake.'He's moving too fast,'thought Susan, 'I can see the ripples and bubbles in the water.' She hunched down, and jumped to the side just as The Rake flew out of the water, his claws just missing her by inches. He let out a screech so vile and so ear-piercing, Susan's ears started to pound, and bled slightly. She tried not to close her eyes in pain, but the cry had reached an extremity. She charged, and drove the knife into The Rake's gut.  
For a moment, they both stared at his stomach, The Rake in surprise, Susan in triumph. Then The Rake grabbed the knife, pulled it out of it's stomach, and threw it at Susan. She caught the knife by it's hilt, just as The Rake knocked her arms to the side, grabbed her neck, and threw her down into the water. Fortunately, her gas mask could also be used underwater, so she was safe from drowning. But she knew it was only a few moments before The Rake tried to kill her, most likely with his claws. She wished the light was brighter, so see could see it...  
'Light! That's it!' Susan reached into her pocket, praying she still had it. After a few fear-filled moments, she felt what she was looking for. For most people, it looked like a small purple disk. But it wasn't. When The Rake pulled her up to claw her, she shoved the disk into his left eye. The Rake fumbled enough for Susan to push him off. She turned away, before the disk exploded in a bright flash of light.  
The Rake screamed in agony, blinded by the light, stumbled around blindly, completely unaware that Susan was behind him. She grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall. Several teeth flew out of his mouth, and a sickening "crack" was heard throughout the hallway. Some greenish substance splattered on the wall, as well as some pieces of his brain. The Rake slipped from Susan's grip into the water. The water turned a disgusting green. Susan admired the fact that she had beaten The Rake single-handedly.  
But only for a moment. She suddenly heard coughing, and realized that Joseph had been breathing in the chemicals in the mist, and was bleeding out. She ran over to him and threw his arm over her shoulder. She helped him up and carried him out of the mist as fast as she could. When they had reached a considerable distance away from the fog, she leaned him against the wall, and disconnected his neck guard.  
His neck had been horribly mutilated. Several spots on his neck had exposed muscles, and at least one showed bone. The blood was already starting to cake, and several more teeth were lodged in his throat. He could barely speak. She forced herself to pull out all the teeth in his throat. Then, she reached into his backpack and pulled out a medical kit and a piece of cloth.  
She put the cloth into his mouth."Keep this in your mouth," said Susan. Joseph gave her a thumbs-up to let her know he understood. With that she reached into the kit and pulled out a small syringe with a blueish liquid inside. She stuck the needle into an undamaged piece of his throat, and started to push the top slowly down.  
For the first few seconds, nothing happened. But as the liquid started to drain into his body, he started breathing harder and harder, until he started scream, which was muffled because he was biting down on the cloth. His neck wounds started to bubble when the syringe was halfway empty. Joseph grabbed Susan's free arm and started to squeeze it out of pain. He even started to cry. Finally, the syringe was empty.  
She immediately put it away, pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around his throat. As soon as she had fully dressed his wound, she put his neck guard back in place. Joseph coughed a few times before he said, "Thank you."  
"Your welcome," said Susan, before hugging him. Joseph was one of her closet friends, and the fact that he nearly died made Susan feel so...  
A low growl broke the moment. It was The Rake. He looked exactly how Susan left him, with several teeth missing, and a part of his brain exposed. His left eye had gone from black to white, and he was mostly likely half-blind. Still, he saw them, and charged straight at them, claw raised high. Joseph pulled out his revolver, took aim and fired at his heart. For a moment it looked as if the shot did nothing. Then The Rake froze and fell over into the water with a splash. Again, the greenish substance corrupted the water. Joseph went over, pulled out the body of The Rake, and checked his pulse. It was faint but still there.  
"He's still alive," said Joseph. He carried the body of The Rake over to Susan. Joseph reached into his backpack, and pulled out handcuffs. Joseph cuffed his hands and feet, while Susan placed some gauze on his head and chest. They carried him to the elevator, and took it to the top.  
When they walked out, they were greeted by two figures. The smaller one was a teen with black hair, a white hoodie covered in blood, black dress pants, and carried a knife . His skin was white, and the edges of his eyes were black. He had a cut-in smile on his face, which was red, also of blood. It was Jeff the Killer. The taller figure was wearing a black business suit with a white tie. He had a white mask on, black hair with a white tip, and black leather gloves on his hands. Despite his look of cleanliness, he smelled of blood, decay, and death.  
"Excellent job, Susan and Joseph," said the taller one."Capturing The Rake will be helpful to our cause."  
"I still think I should have gone, Sherman," mumbled Jeff.  
"If you had, you would have killed him. We need him A-L-I-V-E." With that, Sherman grabbed The Rake and placed him in the back of a military transport vehicle, which contained about seven dead bodies. He shut the door, and started walking toward the driver's seat. Everyone quickly followed suit. Everyone was oblivious to the figure standing in the darkness of the entrance.  
The figure was about as tall as Jeff. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and a blue mask. He had brown hair, and a sash was wrapped around him. He carried a scalpel, and, instead of eyes in the eyeholes of the mask, had black spots that seemed to be bleeding some black substance. He touched something in his ear.  
"S.C.P., Jeff, Joseph, and Susan are entering their truck. Rake has been captured. Commence Oper. Ethel?"  
"Negative," said a voice."The mission has been compromised. Place the tracking device and report to base."  
"Alright, Slendy. Anything else?"  
"No Jack, just get the tracking device planted and go."  
Jack quickly reached into his sash, and pulled out a yellow square. He threw it on the back of the truck. It stuck, and for a moment, the tracker remained in sight. Then, the device changed into the color of the truck, rendering it effectively invisible. The truck drove off, just as Jack disappeared into the darkness. All that remained was a kidney, covered in a black substance on the floor


End file.
